Scars of the Past
by httydismylife
Summary: She awoke in the forest in pain and covered in blood from cuts on her body. Along with that she has no memory of her past, even her name is forgotten. The only thing she can remember is up until the point in time she woke up in the forest, alone. What will happen when she encounters our friends Hiccup and the rest of the gang? Will she stay? Or will she run from the truth?
1. Prologue Part One

_Prologue_

I have been on my own as far as my mind would let me think. When I had first woken up it was in a forest, on my back and pain ripped throughout my entire body. My surroundings were alien and nothing seemed to make any sense to me. The sound of a twig snapping, or animals moving throughout the forest would set me on edge. I hadn't known what my name was, who I was, where I came from, or if anyone would search for me, realizing that I had disappeared.

But that was many moons ago. Now I have grown taller, stronger, and have memorized the forest from top to bottom. During that time of growing I had made a bow with arrows, and a knife. Each were very useful and every time I went out on a hunt I knew I was getting better with my aim and my stealth, making it almost too easy to kill game. But that was what happened during the day, what happened at night was more frightful than anything I had ever experienced as far back as I can remember.

Sometimes I would get vivid visions, no memories. Memories that were about my past, and they were just now coming back to me. I was excited at first, hoping that they would tell me about how I ended up in the middle of a forest with no memory on how I got there, or who I was.

Most of the time the memories would be beautiful. Full of wonderful colors and blue skies. I could feel the warm sun shinning down on me and laughter filled the summer air. Flowers, long strands of grass, and trees would sway with the wind, tickling my skin. That only happened if I were truly lucky. Lots of the memories were dark, and horrific. I could feel pain overflowing all throughout my body. Blades would carve its way through my back, arms, and any skin that was left uncovered. The air would be stained with the smell of blood and whiskey. Evil laughter would make its way to my ears and travel into my brain. Permanently drilling the terrible sound into my head, never to escape. That happened almost every single night, even this one.

Screams made their way out of my mouth and into the night when the terrible memories ended, alerting every animal that unfortunately was nearby. I woke up in a cold sweat, my unruly curly brown hair plastered to my sun kissed skin. My mind couldn't comprehend that this had actually happened to me, that this was my past, so I always told myself that it was just my mind playing tricks on me. After I had calmed my breathing some I frantically looked over the skin that I was able to see with a quick glance. To see if it was true, if all that pain and agony had happened. My breath hitched when I saw jagged white lines running in all directions along my arms, legs, and stomach. They were clearly scars, which proved me wrong, it wasn't a lie. It was all real.

_What had happened to me?_ I hadn't the slightest clue but I was determined to find out, if I ever remembered. I didn't know why the scars had caught me by surprise, this would happen pretty much every night, but it never ceased to amaze me that one person could go through all that pain. Now, I was on my own and I had to defend myself against the unknown.

Blinking my eyes I sat up and rubbed the last remains of the terrifying memory out of my eyes. Yawning, I stretched out my back of any kinks from lying on the forest floor. Looking up at the sky I could tell that it was almost dawn, the orange-yellow sun peeking up over the horizon. Sun rises and sunsets were very beautiful…wherever I was, but all I knew was that I hadn't run into any villages or its inhabitants so that must have meant that the mysterious land she was on was uninhabited.

Looking at her rations she had it didn't look too good, so deciding that it was time in search for food I started to gather and get ready for the day long hunt. Picking up my handmade bow and arrow I slung it over my left shoulder, also grabbing my knife and stuck it in my right leather boot where there was a secret compartment, in case I needed to use it. Making sure I grabbed what I needed for the hunt I headed out into the forest to find me easy game to shoot with my weapon.

After walking through the forest and not finding any small game to shoot at I found a lake in a rather fair sized area. It was very pretty, the sun was making the water sparkle, the green grass made the whole place pop, and birds flew throughout the tranquil place. Instead of it being on the level ground it dipped into the ground a couple of feet, and I was standing on the top, looking down upon it. It seemed like a great place to make camp, way better than the camp I had.

Walking the perimeter of the large hole to find an opening I finally found a way to get done below ground level to get to the lake. Thinking back to try and remember the last time I had washed I grimaced and agreed to just take a dip. Only for awhile, then I'd go back to my hunting. Maybe I'd even move my camp here, it'd be great! I'd be out of the way of predators and I had a source of water just a couple of feet away. It seemed like a great idea so I put it in my schedule to transfer my little trinkets to the lake.

Carefully making my way down the boulder that lowered to the below ground area I walked over to the lake. When I got to the lake's shore I knelt down on my knees, dipped my hands in the water to bring my hands back out cupping water and brought it to my lips. The water rushed over my tongue, quickly quenching my thirst. Removing my hands from my mouth I looked down upon my reflection, since I haven't seen my face for a while curiosity got the best of me.

My hair was full of tangled brown curls that fell just below my shoulder blades. Freckles were spotted here and there on my face, but that was all. Looking into my own eyes they were a light blue, but also showed a hint of green in them. My skin wasn't pale and it wasn't black either, it was a tan that I was quite satisfied with. But even with the grime and dirt on my skin I could still see the faint scar that was on my left cheek. Lifting my right hand I gently felt the white scar that seemed to stand out against my tan skin. It wasn't rough, but I could tell that it once was a deep cut.

Growling I lashed out at the water, sending sprays of it onto the shore. "What in Thor's name happened to me?" I exclaimed, putting my head in my hands. "Why can't I remember anything?" That wasn't completely true, I was getting visions that probably contained memories of my past, but I fully didn't know that yet. Or did I? I groaned and stood up, this was all too confusing. Figuring that washing away the dirt would wash away my problems I started to take off my boots that had a fur ring around the top and started to remove the rest of my clothing.

I didn't know how long I was in that lake, but it was long enough to get the dirt out of my hair and off of my body. Feeling satisfied that a large majority of the dirt was finally off of me I swam to the shore and got out. Allowing the sun to dry my skin I got dressed in the same clothes I wore before and ran my fingers through my hair, attempting to get the tangles out. It worked better than I thought it would, most of the tangles were out. Now my brown hair was curling in twists and turns on my shoulders, and resting in the middle of my back. Not knowing that it had gotten that long I decided to tie it into a side braid. Taking out a leather strip from my pants pocket I started to tame my curls and finally finished the side braid.

_Snap!_

Quickly turning around I saw something flash in the corner of my eye. Finding a rock I dashed for it and hid behind it, fearing what was out there. _A wild boar?_ I had ran into those things before and didn't want to run into them ever again, scary buggers they were. _A cougar?_ Or maybe a- my thoughts were cut off by heavy footsteps, and they sounded close. Reaching to my left shoulder for my bow and arrow so I could get a clear shot at the intruder, but grasped nothing. _Oh, no._ I had left them by the lake, and there was absolutely no way I was ever going to get them now, unless I wanted to get eaten by whatever was out there. My heartbeat was quickening, along with my breathing, which caused my hands and body to start to shake. _How was I going to defend myself?_ I thought reaching into my right shoe and grabbing my knife, _with a measly knife? At least I had my knife, it's better than nothing..._

Turning around I slowly edged my way to the side of the boulder that I was hiding behind so I could at least catch a glimpse of what had startled her so much. Peering around the boulder I could see the lake and laying next to it was my weapon. Not seeing anything on this side of the area I rolled over to the opposite side and peered over. I could feel my blood drain from my face and run cold; it was the absolute worst thing I was expecting.

It was… a _dragon_.

To be continued...

* * *

_AN: I thought I would leave it at that, kind of giving it a cliffhanger. I know the story sucks, but I had to get it out there because it was just bugging me and I had to get another persons opinion on it. Be easy, this is my first FanFic and I have no idea where this is going to go. This story takes place after the second How To Train Your Dragon movie. Plus, the title might change because I really don't like it now but I don't really know another one that would fit this story. Read and review!_


	2. Prologue Part Two

_Prologue- Part Two_

_I could feel my blood drain from my face and run cold; it was the absolute worst thing I was expecting._

_It was… a dragon_

* * *

Its sleek scales were black and had a purple tint to it, its tail was long and had a fin sticking vertically that helped it balance itself. Also, just above the head it had a hood like structure that would fan out to make it look bigger, or crown if you will. The wings were thin and looked extremely strong, but they somewhat lacked in length. They also had one single talon on them to probably help walk and catch it's prey. But the body was what confused her. Other dragons had more of a build for its body but unlike this dragon, it was thin and long, but looked just as muscular. The two back legs were the ones that supported the body, but the front ones didn't even touch the ground. They stayed close to the dragon's body as the terrifying dragon made its way toward me.

Getting nervous more and more as it inched closer I slowly tried to get behind the protection of the rock again but my foot stepped on a twig. The dragons head shot up and pointed in my exact direction.

Gasping I turned around and held the knife in front of my chest. _This is the day,_ my mind whirled, _this is the day I'll die_. _Killed by a dragon._ "Odin help me." I said under my breath, listening I could hear the dragon's footsteps getting closer by the second. Once I heard the dragons' breath on my left side I jumped from the protection of the large rock and held the dagger out in front of myself, hoping that it would be enough to keep the dragon away from me.

The beast was even more terrifying up close than it was from my view from before. Its face was narrow and it had deep blue eyes that had veins of purple running through the irises. At first the beast seemed surprised then it lowered its head and growled at me. Shrieking, I backed away a couple of feet and gripped the knife tighter around the handle, turning my knuckles white. All of my nerves were on edge and my whole entire body was shaking, but something told me not to worry. That dragons were good and wouldn't hurt me, but how could something so terrifying be good? Sensing my hesitation the dragon leaped onto me, knocking me on the ground and sending my knife out of my hand, leaving me totally defenseless.

Looking up I saw the beast's narrow face only a couple of inches from mine, its face scrunched up in a growl. The dragons deep blue eyes with its purple veins seemed to bore into me. Scared for my life I raised my hands to protect my face and to block the sight in front of me so the dragon wouldn't be the last thing I saw before I died. But what happened next I would've never guessed to happen.

Instead of feeling intense pain flare up throughout my whole body, I felt a cold, rough substance that covered the entire palm of my hand and fingers. Slightly I opened my eyes so they were just slits, and at seeing the sight before myself I opened them up more. Not moving a muscle from either fear or surprise, I didn't know, but the scene before me was…wondrous. The black-purplish tinted dragon had turned a beautiful, happy, yellow color, and its nose was pressed up against both of my palms, its eyes closed. If I listened closely I could hear it…purring! Was my other self, my sub-conscience self, was it right? Were dragons really good? Could this one be good also?

Suddenly it pulled back, opening its eyes to gaze at me. The beautiful dragon didn't move, and neither did I. We just sat there, looking at each other, then slowly the dragon laid itself next to me. Curling up in a ball it laid there, and I didn't mind, I slowly lowered myself next to it. Completely forgetting about the hunting I had to do, and that dragons were suppose to be mortal enemies.

From that day forward I soon found out that the dragon was a she, and not able to call it 'dragon' anymore I gave it a name. Blackstar. It sounded nice and she seemed to like it also, so it stuck. After several weeks of being together Blackstar had never left my side, we moved my camp into the cove, and Blackstar and I became the best of friends. Even if she was suppose to be a blood thirsty, murdering, dragon, it seemed that dragons were more than just what they appeared to be.

* * *

_In celebration for Avengers: Age of Ultron having it's showing here in Michigan, I decided to post the rest of the prologue early. All I have to say is that Age of Ultron was AWESOME! I must admit that I squealed three or four times from excitement while I was watching it, but I couldn't help it, I was fangirling HARD! Also, Thor looked sexy shirtless. ;) Now to the story, granted it was small there will be more on the way. So, PLEASE, stay with the story. Plus, to all the people who have followed in the past days, DannieMae232, GuardianDragon98, and snowangel420, thank you so much! I hope you all will follow my story until the end!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon (to my dismay), I only own my OC and her dragon. Take them, and I shall sick Blackstar on you. ;)_


	3. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

The first signs of morning start to creep through my window and into my room, creeping along my floorboards then finally reaching my eyes. Squinting I sat up, rubbing any sleep remaining from my face and eyes. A yawn escaped my mouth as I got up to put my flight suit on for my morning flight with Toothless. Since it was my day off for being Chief, I was planning on making my day of worth it.

Looking into the mirror I could see that my hair has grown longer slightly, and also have grown taller in the past four years, since the battle with the Bewilderbeast, since the day my father…

"No." I said shaking my head and causing my over grown brown hair to fall into my green eyes. Even if it had been four years since then mentioning my father, Stoick the Vast, still hurt. In my reflection I could see that I had some of a resemblance to him. His broad shoulders, his height, and for his personality people would definitely say that I have inherited his stubbornness. Then I had to agree with them, because it was true. It made me happy that I had gotten some traits from my father, that whenever I would look in the mirror I saw him in me. Now that my mother was here she could tell me more memories of Stoick that she had shared with him. Then that way I could share the few happy memories that I had had with my father.

Buckling the last buckle on my flight suit I headed down stairs for a quick breakfast. After grabbing a couple of apples I pushed open the door and set out for the feeding station where Toothless would surely be for breakfast. Walking out of my house I was greeted by many villagers who had also rose with the sun. But one villager stood out from all the rest.

Astrid. "Hey Astrid, what are you doing up this late, Milady?" Catching up to me she stopped in front of me and put her hands on her hips. The top of her head only reached up to my eyes so she had to tilt her face up in order to look me directly in my green ones.

"I only wanted to see what you were doing today. Just in case you disappeared for a while, then I'd know where you are." Astrid replied to my question, looking intently at me.

Laughing I scratched the back of my neck. "Well, I wasn't really set on a destination really. Toothless and I were just going to fly around and chart any new islands we happened upon." That was the truth, Toothless and I were just going to fly around all day, discovering new islands, and hopefully finding more Night Furies. I knew there were more out there, there just had to be. Even if everyone said that there was probably no more Night Furies, and that Toothless was the last.

Astrid nodded, understanding my statement, then she held her chin between two fingers. "I see, well just don't be getting yourself into trouble." With that she punched my arm, kissed my cheek, and walked off.

"Ow, well at least I know she hasn't changed in the last four years." Laughing, I continued my journey to the feeding station. On my way I noticed the gang walking into Mead Hall for breakfast. Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Tuffnut were in what seemed like a heated argument, while Ruffnut was hanging on Eret's arm. Ever since Eret had come to Berk Ruffnut had swooned over him, but he wasn't interested in the least. The gang seemed that they haven't changed, their personalities hadn't changed at all, and The Twins didn't get any brighter.

When I had the dragon's feeding station in sight something black exited out of the front door and came bounding at me and knocked me down. Before I could yell at the source who had tackled me to the ground a wet tongue licked my entire face and some of my flight suit.

"No Toothless! Stop, we've gone over this!" I scolded pushing myself up and escaping the wet mass of saliva. Standing up I started to wipe away the slimy substance off of my flight suit and face throwing it onto the ground. "You know that doesn't wash out!" Hearing Toothless's low laughing I joined in and walked toward him.

"How's it going Bud?" I asked, he just growled in response. "Being Alpha is tough, huh? Well, I can relate. Being Chief is just as hard." Patting his head I walked over to the rack that had his saddle on it and picked it up. "But good thing is, today is our day off." At the sight of his flight saddle Toothless started to hop around me, clearly excited.

"Okay, okay Bud! Calm down so I can put this on you." Grumbling I started to strap the saddle into place. Clicking buckles together, then readjusting the leather seat so it was comfortable for Toothless. When I was done with Toothless's flight saddle I made sure my notebook was fully stocked with enough pages that I might need for charting islands. Once that was over I grabbed my helmet and started to put it on when Astrid came bursting through the dragon's feeding station door. With Stormfly on her heels.

"Hiccup! It's The Twins! And the others!" Astrid sputtered out as fast as she could muster. Astrid was shaking, indicating that the matter that she had brought to him was urgent. Putting my hands on her shoulders I urged her to calm herself.

"Wow Astrid! Calm down! Now say that again. Slower."

Nodding she swallowed and repeated her last sentence. "The Twins and the others were in the woods shooting target dummies with their dragons. Until they saw something in the sky, thinking that it was just a bird, plus it was close to lunch and they were all hungry they shot the bird down. Except it wasn't a bird, it was a dragon."

I gasped, thinking the worst. "Oh gods…did they kill it?" Astrid's mouth opened and closed but it just resulted in her pushing me toward Toothless.

"Well, I don't know. Before I left to find you I told them not to go near the downed dragon until you and I got there. So enough of the chit-chat! Let's go!" Running toward Stormfly she hopped onto her back and took off into the blue sky and headed for the forest. Coping Astrid I climbed up into the saddle that I had just put on Toothless and jumped into the sky, following Stormfly to where the Gang was waiting.

"Oh Gods I hope they didn't kill the dragon." Hearing Toothless hummed in agreement I slapped down my flight mask then sped up to catch up with Astrid and Stormfly. "Astrid! Did they kill the dragon? Please tell me they didn't." I called over to her from our positions on our dragons.

She shook her head. "No, I don't think that they killed it, but Gothi will probably have to treat it." It was hurt that badly that Gothi might have to treat it? I'm going to kill them when I get there.

"I'm gonna-" I started to growl but was cut off.

Astrid suddenly pointed to the ground and yelled. "There they are!" Pointing our dragons down we sped for the ground below and landed next to Fishlegs and Eret. Jumping off of Toothless I walked over to Eret and the rest of the gang.

Walking up to Eret I started the questioning. "What in Thor's name happened? You shot down a dragon?"

The Twins bumped fists and laughed. "It was totally awesome!' Tuffnut said, while Ruffnut finished his sentence. "Yeah you should have seen it go down!" She said twirling her finger in the air and when her finger so called 'hit the bottom' she made an exploding sound.

The Twins laughed again and head butted.

"It's not funny! You could have killed it!" I yelled at them, but it seemed my scolding didn't even effect the blonde duo. Running a hand through my hair I sighed. "Alright, fine. Where is the dragon?"

Eret pointed to where the trees seemed to be breaking in a direction as if they all fell down in the same direction. "It's over there, and we haven't gone near it until you showed up."

Nodding I started to walk to the downed dragon. "Good, that means I could probably train the dragon before it gets too hostile and starts to hurt itself more than it already is."

When I had reached the spot where Eret had pointed instead of seeing a wounded dragon I saw a girl with a knife in her hand. She was shaking and her left leg seemed to be bloody and some what broken, yet she was still standing. She also had blood on the right side of her head. _She might have a concussion,_ I thought, _she needs to be treated_. Her brown hair fell past her shoulders in curly tendrils and stopped at the middle of her back. Her skin was tan but had white stripes on it, which were jagged scars; she even had one on her left cheek. It looked like it used to be deep; the white scar ran from her cheekbone right under her blue- greenish left eye, to her chin. Her height was average; she might've been as tall as Astrid. She looked to be around the age of twenty-four, the same age as me.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" She yelled furiously at me, the dagger in her had wobbling ever so slightly.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. It looks like your hurt, let me help you." I said as I started for her. The girl tried to back away but her broken left leg wouldn't support her, so she fell down with a gasp of agony. Hurrying my speed to try and help her I knelt down next to the girl. The dagger swung out and almost caught my cheek if I hadn't of moved fast enough. She scooted away from me, stood up again and held the dagger in front of herself once more.

"No! Stay away! Don't touch me; I have no idea who you are!" The girl yelled in my direction. Putting my hands up in surrender I backed away from her, hoping that she would calm down.

"Wow, hey I'm sorry. I have friends waiting a distance behind me-"

Her eyes widened. "There are more of you?" Her voice trembled.

"No, well yes, but we mean no harm what so ever. We want to help; will you let us help you?" I asked, pleading to her to let me help her. With her broken leg and the blood that was oozing out of her left leg she could die of blood loss, or an infection.

"No. I don't know who you are, you could be Dragon Trappers." She shook her head and held the dagger tighter in front of her. "I don't trust you."

Sighing I scratched the back of my neck. "Yes, I can see why you wouldn't trust me, but I only want to help. But why do you care about Dragon Trappers? Do you have a dragon?"

She scowled. "That is to none of your concern."

"I understand, but if you don't get any treatment soon you might die from blood loss or infection, please let us help you." She shifted her gaze to somewhere to the tree lines but before I could look where her gazed was she looked back at me and nodded.

"Yes…I'll let you help."

A smile spread across my face. "Right then. Stay here and I'll go fetch some of my friends to help you walk." Running back to the awaiting band of dragon riders I almost tripped on my prosthetic along the way.

When I reached the group the Twins were fighting, Snotlout and Eret were arguing, Astrid was tapping her foot on the ground looking very angry, and Fishlegs had his head nose deep in the Book of Dragons. When Astrid caught sight of me she ran over to me and punched my arm.

"What took you so long to tame that dragon?"

Rubbing my arm I laughed. "That's just the thing! There was no dragon, instead there was a girl!" At the mention of a girl Snotlout's head perked up and he sauntered up to me with a stupid grin on his face.

"A girl, eh? Well she needn't worry, because her guardian angel is here." Snotlout said as he lifted up his arms and kissed his muscle. Ruffnut, Eret, Fishlegs, Astrid, and myself looked disgusted, while Tuffnut chuckled.

Tuffnut walked over to Snotlout and sneered. "What makes you think that she'll take you? You're not the only guy here."

Snotlout eyed his opponent. "Yeah well I was the one who shot her down." Tuffnut accepted the challenge and got up in Snotlout's face.

"What? You weren't the only one who shot her-" Getting furious with the both of them because of their constant quarreling I stepped in between them and pushed them away.

"Enough you two. She just got shot down by you guys, so she wouldn't be inclined to fall for anyone of you!" Turning toward all of them I started to think, then I faced Astrid. "You did say that you shot down a dragon, right?"

Astrid nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, but what are you getting at exactly?" Taking in her answer I held my chin between my pointer and thumb.

"If that's so then something's wrong. When I went over there all I saw was the girl holding a dagger, there was no dragon in sight. Although she did have suspicions of me being a Dragon Trapper." Eret looked taken back at the mention of Dragon Trappers, but quickly pulled himself together.

Fishlegs held up a finger and answered my confused state. "If she was holding a dagger then that means she was protecting something. Plus if she mentioned Dragon Trappers then she must've been worried about you taking her dragon. Also if you couldn't see a dragon around that means that the dragon has camouflage ability." He rambled, clearly excited about the new dragon. He gasped. "She possibly might be protecting a Hobblegrunt form the Stoker class!" He whipped out the Book of Dragons and turned page after page until he got to what he was looking for. "Ah ha! Here, it says that Hobblegrunts change color of their scales due to their emotional state. What's not to say if they can change their scale color to the background of the dragons environment?"

Nodding I turned back to the direction the girl was at. "If that's so the dragon also might be injured like the rider and we'll need to help them both. "Now everyone get your dragons and follow me." The others grabbed their dragons and we started to walk back to the injured rider girl. When we reached her she was looking to her right with a desperate expression, but still holding the knife. As we got closer I could hear that she was whispering something.

"Who's Blackstar?" I asked the girl, but she didn't know that we had approached and at the sound of my voice she jumped. Causing her to put weight on her broken leg she let out a cry of pain she fell to the ground. Running toward her I started to apologize.

"Oh gods! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" I said reaching out to help her up, but resulted in her pushing my hand away.

"No! I said don't touch me!" She yelled once more scooting away from me. Eret walk to her, grabbed the back of her shirt and set her on her good foot again. Looking at Eret she scowled at him.

"Who in Thor's name do you think you are?"

"Calm down lass, he just wanted to help you. Don't be getting your pants in a twist." Eret scolded then crossed his arms and looked at the girl, who was now glaring at Eret. "What's your name anyway?"

The girl's expression turned from being angry, to dark and sad. She looked at the ground and wrung out her hands. "Well, you see I don't actually have a name. I don't remember it." Everyone looked taken back except for the Twins, they just seemed confused, but I mean when aren't they? At seeing our expressions her expression turned back to what it was before, guarded and angry. At the change of her expression her demeanor became aggressive again. "But it is to none of your concern to know my name."

Astrid crossed her arms and scowled. "Don't remember it?" Astrid questioned, ignoring what the girl said. "How do we know that you're not lying?" The girl looked at Astrid and glared back, getting annoyed.

The no named girl pointed an accusing finger at Astrid. "Look, I don't know how to make you-" She gasped and held her head, and then she started to sway and fall to the ground, dropping her dagger in the process. I tried to catch her before she hit the ground but I was too slow, luckily Eret was faster, and caught her before she hit the ground.

The girl tilted her head and pointed in the direction where the trees started to get thicker. "Please, help Blackstar." She rasped.

I shook my head. "Who's Blackstar?" Looking around I didn't see anything or anyone, then I remembered what the girl was doing before I scared her. She was whispering to something, and then Fishlegs said that her dragon could have camouflage abilities.

"Blackstar let these people help you!" She yelled in the direction where her dragon 'Blackstar' possibly was. "You're wounded too badly to not be treated!" Tears started to well up in the no named girl's eyes, looking in the direction she was looking in one second there was nothing, and in the next there was a black dragon. Looks like Fishlegs hypothesis was correct.

The underbelly of the black-purple tinted dragon had a large wound that was pooling blood. It was looking at the no named girl, its rider, with a sad expression. The black dragon tried to crawl its way to it's rider but stopped when the wound caused it pain.

The girl turned her head toward Eret who was now holding her so her head was rested in his left elbow and her back was resting against his legs. "Please, help her." She pleaded to Eret, grabbing his shoulders as tears streamed down her face. "Please, she's injured more than me! She might die; all I have is a broken leg! Please… she's all I have…" With that her arms fell from Eret's shoulders and her head fell on his left shoulder. She had gone limp in Eret's arms.

Eret paled. "Oh my Gods. Did she die?" His voice cracked as I ran to her side.

I touched her forehead, it was cold as ice. "She has fainted from too much blood loss, we need to get her to Gothi as soon as possible." Standing up I looked over at Blackstar, it seemed that she was trying to crawl over to her rider, but the wound prevented her from doing so. "Her dragon needs to go as well. Astrid and Snotlout, you carry Blackstar to Berk." They both nodded and mounted their dragons.

Turning I pointed to Eret. He was still pale from the surprise of her fainting in his arms but was slowly getting color again. His arms were tightly wound around the unconscious girl, and knowing that it would be futile to carry her on Toothless since there would be no room for another person Eret would be the best bet. "You will carry the girl to Berk on Skullcrusher." Running toward Toothless I hopped up on his saddle and hooked my prosthetic into place. Once Hookfang and Stormfly had a hold of Blackstar we took to the air, but before we flew for Berk I yelled out one more thing to the rest of the Gang.

"We have to hurry! Or they both might die! Now let's go!"

* * *

_I think it's been a while since I've updated...? I don't know I'm so unorganized right now but, wow, this was one big chapter. I hope you all liked it! Please read and review! It motivates me to write more and more for my lovely followers! Next chapter might be a while to post for I am quite busy, so stick with me if you want to know more about my OC! Thank you DaOBossOx, DannieMae232, Friendlylittlespark8, GuardianDragon98, and snowangel420 for following my story! Hope y'all like the update!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon (as much as I would love to) I only own my OC and Blackstar. So, be nice and leave my OC's to me. ;) One last thing, I think y'all know that I don't own HTTYD and I only own my OC's, so this is the last disclaimer._


	4. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

_OC's P.O.V_

It was morning and Blackstar and I were starting to pack for another day of hunting. In the four years since I had befriended the mysterious black dragon I had learned many things about her. If she was in great peril she could change her scale color to the colors around her, making her blend into the scenery like camouflage. She could shoot liquid fire from her mouth to hit prey, or just targets. Also, in that time I have learned to fly with Blackstar, and we were pretty good. We could zip through the forest without hitting a single branch, or flying straight into a tree. It took lots of practice, but in no time it seemed as if we had mastered the art.

But that wasn't the only thing that had happened; my memories had been becoming more vivid and more horrifying than the last. Less and less had I been getting happy memories, but the horrid ones. The ones with blood, pain, and terrified screams, the ones where I woke up screaming and hysterical. The first night that Blackstar had spent with me she had no idea what was happening to me, but later when I had calmed down I told her about everything. Blackstar was my one and only friend that I had ever had; she was always there for me ever since we had found each other. Now that she was apart of my life I don't know what I would do without her.

Now instead of my memories being terrifying I also gathered information from them. Like last night's memory, I learned of people who would set up traps for dragons. When the dragons would be found in a trap they'd be taken away to Odin knows where. If Blackstar would run into one of those Dragon Trappers now and got taken away, I don't know what I would do. All I know is that I'd fight to the ends of the Earth to get her back.

Blackstar nudged my leg, breaking me out of my thoughts. Looking down at her I smiled. "It's okay I'm fine, girl." Checking to see if we had everything for our hunt I hopped where her long neck ended and her so called 'shoulders' would start. "Alright, lets go!" With a happy hum my now yellow dragon, the change of scale color indicated her happiness, took off into the morning sky. The wind whipped at my face and blew my hair behind my shoulders, flowing like a cloak I cried out in excitement as I raised my arms over my head and laughed. I always enjoyed it when Blackstar and I would go flying; the feeling of air coursing around our speeding bodies through the air was exhilarating. We were high in the sky, but just below the clouds, so we wouldn't lose sight of the ground if there was food. Looking down the trees seemed no smaller than an ant.

Feeling Blackstar growl beneath me and saw her frill lower I leaned in and yelled over the rushing sound around us. "What is it Blackstar?" I perked up; maybe she saw something to eat below. "Do you see-" But before I could finish my sentence something hit us and we tumbled out of the sky.

The feeling of weightlessness made my stomach turn. Frantically I searched for Blackstar, I searched for something to grab on to, but found nothing. As the wind whipped my body around I saw my dragon falling nearby me. Even in our state I could still tell that something had shot her in the belly, and the wound was now bleeding profoundly. She seemed to be knocked out by the sudden hit, but I needed her to wake up or we both will die.

"Blackstar! Please wake up! Blackstar!" Dread started to form in my gut, along with the horrible feeling of weightlessness, like an weight as I pleaded for my unconscious friend to awaken. The ground was speeding up to us, noting that we didn't have much time until we hit it with great impact. With one last cry I yelled out my dragons' name. Her eyes fluttered, she looked at me and realized our predicament. With a push of her wings she flew toward me, and covered me with her wings. _She's protecting me from the crash! _

My eyes started to water, she might die protecting me, but before we hit the ground I wanted to tell her she was my best friend and that I loved her more than anything. Opening my mouth I started to say the couple little words I so desperately wanted to say, but I never got to say a word because the ground caught up to us. Sending us skipping and spinning along the ground. Pain shot through my whole body as we rolled several times and came to a complete stop. Slowly I pried my way out of Blackstar's protective barrier. When I had gotten out I tried to stand but pain shot through my left leg. Gasping I fell down, pulling my pant leg back to inspect the problem. When the pant leg was pulled back I quickly looked away and pushed it back over my leg. It was broken no doubt about that, with blood pouring out of the gash, and my head seemed as if it had been crushed by boulders, I could tell that I was in critical condition.

Starting toward my once more black dragon I looked at her injuries. It was worse than I thought, the wound on her belly was oozing blood, plus one of her wings didn't seem to be in place. Her wing was probably broken or dislocated, and the gash along her stomach would most likely get an infection if it wasn't treated. All in all she was in a more serious critical condition than I was. Scooting closer to my friend I stroked her head. "Oh my Gods, oh my Gods, I'm so sorry Blackstar. If we just haven't of gone flying today this wouldn't have happened to you." Reaching for her head I started to stroke her horn on her nose in attempts to soothe her, or maybe myself. Blackstar tried to scoot closer to me but the blood rushed from the hole in her belly and caused her enough pain to make her whimper.

"No Blackstar! Don't move. You'll only hurt your-" Breaking off my sentence I turned my head to where I thought I heard whispering. Sure enough the whispers definitely came from people, and they were close.

Lowering my voice I started to back away, making sure that I didn't put any weight on my left leg. "Stay there Blackstar, there are people near and they could be Dragon Trappers. I can't take the risk of you being captured." Standing up but using the strength of my right leg and arms I finally was able to stand. Leaning over I quickly searched for my knife that was suppose to be in my right boot and hoped that it didn't fall out when we had fallen out of the sky. Feeling around in my boot I felt my ankle, frowning I moved my hand around a little until I touched cold metal.

Just in time I pulled the dagger out right when someone stepped out from the protection of the trees. He was a tall man with a rag of brown hair on top of his head, above sea green eyes. He was at least a little over six foot, and his left leg from the knee down was metal. _A prosthetic,_ I wonder how he lost part of his leg, but decided that it was none of my business and shook my head to rid the thought out of my head. That only brought waves of pain through the sides of my head almost causing me to lose my balance. Luckily I kept my composure and stayed upright.

Looking at the tall man in front of me I held the dagger tighter in my grip, causing it to shake ever so slightly. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

His green eyes softened as he gazed at me, but held the slightest bit of surprise. "Look, I don't want any trouble. It looks like your hurt, let me help you." He said, not really answering my questions, as he started walking toward me with an arm outstretched in my direction. Panicking I tried to back away from the strange man but I put pressure on my broken leg. Gasping at the pain that shot through my left leg I fell from lack of support. From my position on the ground I could see the man run to me. _No, he might hurt me!_ I thought as he knelt next to me and tried to help me up, but before he could touch me I swung my knife at him, almost catching his cheek. But he was too fast and dodged my attack. Taking an advantage of his surprise I scooted away from him and stood up, as difficult as it was, but I resumed my later position. With my dagger firmly placed in front of me, tip pointed at the six foot giant.

"No! Stay away! Don't touch me! I have no idea who you are!" I yelled in his direction. Instead of yelling back at me he just put his hands up in surrender and backed away from me.

Wow, hey I'm sorry. I have friends waiting a distance behind me-"

My eyes widened as a twinge of fear etched its way into my body. "There are more of you?" I asked, hearing my own voice tremble and hated myself for sounding so…so _weak_.

"No, well yes, but we mean no harm what so ever. We want to help, will you let us help you?" He asked, his voice pleading. What if I do trust him, he might be a Dragon Trapper and kill me, or worse, kill Blackstar. I knew I had a broken leg and possibly a concussion, and Blackstar was in worse condition than I was but I just couldn't let him take her. I could care for my own dragon, I didn't need any help.

"No. I don't know who you are, you could be Dragon Trappers." I shook my head and held the dagger tighter. "I don't trust you."

Sighing the man scratched the back of his neck. "Yes, I can see why you wouldn't trust me, but I only want to help. But why do you care about Dragon Trappers? Do you have a dragon?"

Noticing my mistake I scowled. "That is to none of your concern."

He nodded. "I understand, but if you don't get any treatment soon you might die from blood loss or infection, please let me, let us, help you." Knowing the great danger of getting an infection I looked over into the tree line to where Blackstar was hiding. Even though she was in camouflage I could still see her, it had to do with the connection between us. Her belly was still oozing blood but the stream was thinning out, indicating that she had already lost a lot of blood. If she didn't get help from anyone then she would die, and if I didn't get any help either I'd most likely get an infection and die. Leaving Blackstar all alone.

Turning my gaze on the boy I nodded. "Yes…I'll let you help."

A smile spread across his freckled face. "Right then. Stay here and I'll go fetch some of my friends to help you walk." He turned around and ran off into the direction where his friends might've been.

When his figure disappeared I shifted my body so it was facing Blackstar. She looked at me and our eyes meet, she looked totally exhausted.

Tears threatened to fall from my blue green eyes. "Oh Blackstar. I'm sorry this happened to you. These people will help you, they'll help me." Her eyes filled with fear. "Don't worry, we won't stay long. When we are all healed and ready for flight we'll fly away. Far away from this place. It'll be you and me Blackstar-"

"Who's Blackstar?"

Jumping at the sudden voice that had appeared my weight shifted onto my broken left leg once more, but this time seemed to hurt more. Screaming out in pain I fell to the ground. I heard many voices now, many footsteps, but one the I already knew as the tall brown haired man.

He was running to me and apologizing in the process. "Oh gods! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" He said reaching out to help my up, but before he could touch me I slapped his hand away.

"No! I said don't touch me!" I yelled once more scooting away from him. Looking around I noticed another tall man who was walking in my direction. He wore animal skin sleeveless shirt, which showed off his muscles. He also had brown pants on with leather boots that had fur at the top. His facial features were sharp, and his chin contained painted lines. His dark brown hair was long enough in order to be pulled back by a leather strip behind his neck, and he also had long sideburns by his ears. He was a very muscled man, making him seem intimidating to anyone who didn't know better, but I was not afraid. Not many things would scare me, the only things that scared me now was my memories, and Dragon Trappers.

As he walked closer to me he leaned down, grabbed the back of my shirt, and placed me back on my right foot. Allowing me to stand once more.

I scowled at him. "Who in Thor's name do you think you are?"

He scowled and crossed his arms over his muscled chest. "I am Eret, Son of Eret. Now calm down lass, Hiccup just wanted to help you. Don't be getting your britches in a twist." Eret scolded me, which only made me angrier, and 'Hiccup' must've been the one who I had meet earlier. "What's your name anyway?"

The question took me by surprise, my anger subsided and sadness washed over me like a tidal wave. I looked at the ground and wringed my hands, avoided any eye contact. "Well, you see I don't actually have a name. I don't remember it." When I finished I looked up, everyone looked taken back except for two blondes, and they seemed confused. A tall pudgy boy looked surprised, along with Hiccup and another man who had black hair and I could tell was self-centered by just looking at his posture. There was another person, a girl, who had blonde hair that was tied up in a braid and had her arms crossed in an irritated way. Eret on the other had was looking at me with an expression that I could not pin point.

But at seeing their expressions I put my dagger in front of me, changing my whole demeanor. My expression was angry and my stance, aggressive. _Why'd I say that? They didn't need to know that! Now they could use that against me in some way!_ "But it is none of your concern to know my name."

The blonde who looked irritated before looked even angrier as she crossed her arms more and scowled at me. "Don't remember it? How do we know that you're not lying?" Anger boiled up inside me as I glared at the annoying blonde.

Pointing a finger at her I scowled even more. "Look, I don't know how to make you believe-" Suddenly white hot pain shot through my head, gasping I grasped my head in hopes that the pain would go away, but I wasn't so lucky. At the sudden pain I started to sway, losing the support in my legs I fell to the ground, dropping my dagger in the process. Colors blurred together, voices blurred together. Some voices sounded surprised, others I couldn't make out, but before I could hit the ground someone caught me and held me against them. Opening my eyes I was quickly met by hazel ones, the ones that were attached to Eret. His expression was mixed with surprise and worry, but I had no idea why he would worry. Realizing that I probably didn't have enough time before I would possibly past out I tilted my head and pointed to where Blackstar was laying.

"Please, help Blackstar." I pleaded my voice hoarse.

Hiccup shook his head. "Who's Blackstar?" Getting angry that the dragon wouldn't show herself I looked right at her, so she would know that I was talking to her.

"Blackstar let these people help you!" I yelled at her. "You're wounded too badly to not be treated!" Tears started to well up in my eyes, she had to let these people help her, or she would die. If she did I wouldn't forgive myself.

Turning my head toward Eret I looked into his eyes, determined to make him help my dear friend. "Please, help her." I pleaded to Eret; sitting up slightly in his arms I grabbed his shoulders as a couple of tears ran down my face. At first Eret's expression was surprised by my sudden movement but then he held me up so I wouldn't fall again. Black spots were starting to cloud my vision, I knew I was going to faint, I didn't have time. "Please, she's injured more than me! She might die, all I have is a broken leg! Please… she's all I have…" With that the black spots clouded my vision entirely; the last thing I saw was my head falling onto Eret's shoulder, and my whole body went limp.

"Oh my Gods. Did she die?" That was the last thing I heard, it almost made me laugh. If I was still conscious.

* * *

_Sorry this is kind of a late update but I decided on a time to update. Every other Sunday. Yeah, gives me enough time to check over my work and write more. Sorry if this update disappointed you, I just really wanted to put this in my OC's point of view. Thank you to all my new followers/favorites, Avatar Astrid, Kaida Fury, Ultimate Black, blushingpixie, fandoms-unite13, Azizi09, Hurricane.'97, Nicolebear101, and ivanganev 1992! I hope you will follow this story until the end! _


	5. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

When we had finally reached Berk Blackstar was barely conscious and the no named girl Eret was carrying was almost dead. We raced through the village until we had got to Gothi's house. When our dragons had landed I burst through Gothi's door and brought her outside to care for the nearly dead girl and her dragon. From what I could decipher from the runes that she was drawing in the ground Blackstar's belly and wing would have to have time to heal but she would be fine. The girl on the other hand, she had lost a lot of blood, she did have a concussion and her broken leg was broken beyond healing. Gobber would have to make her a prosthetic for her left leg, just like he did for me. I had no idea how she would react to her leg being gone, but judging on how she reacted when she meet us I could tell it wouldn't be good

As time went by Gothi had finished tending to Blackstar and her rider's wounds and were now resting. It was now dark and everyone was tired from the events that had happened. Astrid was pretty much falling asleep while standing up, the Twins were sitting on a bench, leaning on each other's back and snoring. Snotlout and Fishlegs had gone home to sleep, along with everyone's dragon. Eret on the other hand seemed to be wide awake and was sitting in a chair at the bedside of the no named girl. He hadn't moved from his spot since Gothi was done treating her. The girl's hair was fanned out around her head on the bed she was lying in, her face a mask of pain and exhaustion. She was still pale from the blood loss but was slowly regaining color in her skin. The blood that was on her face had long been wiped away, but now there was sweat starting to form at her hairline. Gothi had also removed the part of her leg that was broken beyond healing; now there was just a stump from the bottom of her knee down. Gobber was down at his workshop putting together a prosthetic for her. Hopefully he would have it done before she wakes up, that way we can put it on her while she is still unconscious.

Until then we would need to keep an eye on her so Gothi won't need to watch her all the time. That way if she wakes up and starts panicking one of us will be there. Clapping my hands to wake up everyone that was still here I turned so they could hear me. Once I was sure I had their attention I spoke.

"Alright, we need to have shifts to watch over the girl. And since it's just the five of us who knows of this conversation right now, we need to come up with who will be taking each shift." Looking at all the tired faces I added, "I'll take the first one."

Eret shook his head at my proposal. "No. You need your rest so you can answer the many questions you'll be receiving from the Berkians because we didn't come here unseen. They'll want to know what is going on." Astrid started to speak but Eret cut her off. "Not you either Astrid. You and Fishlegs need to train new Dragon Riders. We can't just put that off for another day, and Fishlegs will be too busy studying the dragons and updating the Book of Dragons to watch her. Plus I don't think we can trust Snotlout and the Twins alone with a girl."

Eret did have a point. "So are you saying you'll be taking the first shift?" I asked Eret, he nodded.

"Yes. I'll take them all even. That way you'll have time for Chiefly duties to attend to and the others will have time for their errands. I on the other hand have nothing to do so I will watch her until she wakes." Looking at his expression I could tell that there was no reason to argue with him. He wouldn't budge, and I was way too tired to even have an argument at this point. So I just ushered the rest of the Gang out of the building and to their own houses. Leaving Eret to watch over the girl.

* * *

_A dark figure hovered over my body, with a knife in its hand. I couldn't see his or her face, causing my fear to rise. My arms were bound above my head, and my legs were tied at the ankles. I had tried many times to escape but it was futile, whoever tied these ropes were surely skilled. I had no chance of escape, I was trapped. I was wearing a sleeveless white top with shorts, and my back was lying against a cold metal table top, the front of my body was facing the horrifying black figure._

_It started to laugh, fear piercing my heart. "Now we don't need any screaming or squirming this time." My whole entire body shook with fear. "Or I'll make your pain last longer…and slower."_

_I nodded and opened my cracked lips to reply as tears formed in my eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" That was the question I had wanted to know all along. The figure laughed again, but this time it seemed darker._

_"Why? I'm doing this for your own good. This will teach you discipline, this will teach you that you are_ nothing._ You are a_ useless_ human being and you need to be punished for it." The voice sneered at me. A candle lit in the room I was in and illuminated the figures face._

_"Yes…Father." The man that was being called 'father' smiled at me and twirled the dagger in his hand. He stepped closer to the table I was tied to and leaned in closer, the smell of alcohol strong in his breath. As he started to get a terrible look in his eyes he dragged the knife along my right arm. I gasped at the pain; blood dripped from the open cut and fell onto the metal top. Tears welled into my eyes once again; I don't know why I had a Father as cruel as this one. I don't know why I hadn't run away yet but I was planning on it, I was not going to go through this anymore. I was going to-_

_My thoughts were cut off as pain shot through right my cheek, making me scream. I tasted blood on the inside of my mouth as the scream ripped through my throat. But as soon as the scream had started it ended by my Father slapping me._

_"You stupid little child!" He yelled as softly as he could so he wouldn't be heard by the other villagers. "I told you not to scream! Now you're going to get what's coming to you." Drawing the knife away from my cheek he put it on my throat, the tip pricking the only part that didn't have scars and cuts. Red hot liquid slowly made its way down my neck. _

_I shook my head ever so slightly as of not to cut my throat even more. "Please Father, please. I beg of you, don't."_

_The knife dug deeper into my throat causing me to wince. "Now why should I show you mercy?"_

_"Because you're my Father-" The mad man cut me off by slashing my stomach, sending a scream ripping through my throat and tears down my cheeks, burning my cut._

_"I am of no such thing! I have no relation to you! And my wife was foolish enough to have you. You-you are a monster! You're a little beast. When you were younger I caught you messing with a Terrible Terror. No sign of fear or nothing. It was inhuman. Those dragons are devils, the spawn of the devil himself. You're a demon child. Most likely a demon yourself. I don't know why your Mother even kept you." _

_"Then why didn't…you kill me…before?" I gasped through the pain. _

_An evil smile grew on my Father's face. "Oh, I tried to kill you when you were younger. But because of my loving and kind wife she would always protect you. Always on your side…always protecting_ your sorry ass."_ My body shook as pain ripped through my stomach. "But since my wife is no longer here it'll be easier to kill you. It's a good thing I got rid of her."_

_"No…" Did this beast really kill my mother? Was I really a monster?_

_"Now all there's left is you." With that he started to cut up me pretty much everywhere. He didn't care about my screams anymore; my Father was an intimidating man so no one will ask him about the screams. No one will ever care. No one will ever know I was even alive. I will grow up to live in fear of this man, I will never get out of this prison._

_Seconds seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours, and hours seemed like an eternity. Pain would find new places on my body for me to scream about. I was covered in blood from head to toe. The first hints of sunrise started to peek through the closed windows and were making their way into the room. Looking down upon my body I could see red lines all over my legs, arms… everything. My shirt and pants were a bloody, tattered mess. The smell of copper and another rancid smell hung in the air like it was meant to be there. But it wasn't, this was unnatural, this was a nightmare._

_But it was a break from my back. Normally he would tie me down face first on the cold, metal table and cut up my back, the back of my legs and such. But when those healed he would start on the front half of my body, and it continued like that since Father told me Mother passed away two years ago when I was fourteen. It seems like centuries ago._

_ By now the man that was cutting me up was growing bored, since I had gone numb and had no reaction to the pain. Leaning over to me my Father untied the ropes that bound me. "Get your sorry ass up and clean yourself up. I don't want to hear a word from you or see you for a month. You don't even deserve to live Kira Overland, you're a monster." With that he walked out of the front door and into the day of morning, probably to the nearest pub. _

(~.~)

_It was a great deal of effort to haul my cut up body to the bath, but I had done many times before. There was already water in the tub, because before my father would strap me to the cold, horrific metal table he would tell me to fill the tub with water. Since I would have no strength to fetch water after he had…cut me up. _

_After I was through with the bath I cleaned and dressed my cuts, so they wouldn't get an infection. I knew what to do, I've done it before, many times before. My Mother had taught me when I was little how to dress wounds, clean cuts, and how to splint broken ankle and such. That way when I was older I could help the injured when there were dragon raids. But who knew that I would be cleaning up cuts that my own Father had caused? I scowled at the thought of my Father and the thought of my Mother as I lifted my shirt up to look at the cut on my stomach. Lifting up my shirt I gazed in horror at the cut on my stomach. It was deep, that was noticeable, but there just wasn't one cut there were tons. Too many to be counted. Pulling down my shirt over my stomach I shoved my hands into my eyes and cried. How could someone do this to a sixteen year old girl?_

_A sob escaped my lips. "I'm still just a kid…" But through my tears and sobs I cleaned up the cuts on my stomach, except the deep one, where I had to stitch it up. But when I was finished it dawned on me, carefully I stood up, wiped the tears from my face, and walked to my room._ I was too scared to do this now. Father's gone, all I have to do is leave, and run far away from here._ Grabbing a bag I stuffed it with clothes, food, and a container of water. Reaching my closet I pulled out a shirt, pants, and boots I threw them on. After I was done packing stuff that was in my room I walked into my dad's room. _

_In the center of the room was a large wooden bed that was adorned with animal fur skin blankets. Knowing that Father would be home soon from the pub I had to hurry. Quickly I started to search for weapons, under his bed, in his closet. No. Nothing. There was nothing. Standing in the middle of the room I started to think. If I were a weapon where would I-_

_"There!" In the wooden flooring I could see just one out of place. Running over to the panel I used my fingers to pry the board out of the floor. Under the wooden plank there were daggers, a bow with arrows and a quiver, there was also-_

_"No…" Portraits. With a shaky hand I pulled them out of their wooden prison. Holding them up to my face I could see two people. One was a bulky man with a long black beard that had hints of braids in them. His eyes seemed kind and loving. I've never seen those eyes before but those facial features and the beard were unmistakably my Father's. How could a man look so loving before but turn out to be a cruel and horrific beast?_

_Not being able to look at the alien that was my Father I turned my attention to the women. She had beautiful blue-green eyes, and a cheerful smile. Long brown hair that was in a side braid with slight strands of silver. Just from looking at her eyes I knew who she was. She almost looked identical to me, other than her skin was a tone lighter, but still, it was no mistake. _

_"Mom?" Tears stung my eyes as I ran a finger across her face. "What happened to you?" Standing up I grabbed the bow and arrow slung them over my shoulder, and then grabbed a dagger. Shoving the portrait back into its hiding spot I placed the plank of wood back where it was before I found it._

_Wiping the tears that were forming in my eyes I exited the room. "I don't know what happened to you Mom, but I will find out. Once I get out of here." Walking into the hallway I made my way to the front door. It was almost time for my Father to come home, then I would act my revenge. Since he was a big guy I decided that I needed some kind of leverage. Even if he was drunk I figured it wouldn't hurt to have the upper hand._

_Climbing on top of the pantry as carefully as I could so I wouldn't open my stitches or harm myself further I sat on the top of it and waited. Not even one minute had passed before my bumbling, drunk Father came stumbling through the door. All this time he has tortured me even seeing his face scares me. With fear and anger pulsating through my veins I took out my dagger and jumped on him._

_Landing on top of his shoulders I plunged the knife into his right shoulder and pulled it out again, blood stained. He let out a cry and fell face first to the ground. Before I could fall with him I jumped off his shoulders, to the floor, cut stinging at the movements, and watched him fall like someone cut down a tree. When he had fallen I wasted no time by crawling onto his back and held the dagger to his throat._

_He made a choking sound as he tried to look at me out of the corner of his eye. "You monster, striking down your own Father while he is drunken."_

_I pushed the knife deeper against his throat. "Funny. You're calling yourself my Father_ now?_ When_ I'm_ the one who's threatening_ your_ life." My Father paled after I had spoken. Leaning in I whispered, "Tell me what happened to my Mother. Or I will slit your throat where you lay."_

_The threat seemed to not have an effect on him because he started to laugh that unnerving laugh. "I don't need to tell you anything." Was all he said. Not expecting him to move I didn't see his arm come up and pull me to the floor, knocking the knife from my hand and causing my cuts to bleed. I screamed in surprise as I rolled out of his grasp and started crawling to the dagger that was a few feet from me. When I was only a fingertip away I stood up and looked over my shoulder to my Father. _

_He was now standing up with a wobbly stance, probably from the alcohol, and also had a lethal look in his eyes as he walked toward me. "I'm going to kill you." Fear crawled through my being as I backed away to put as much distance between us as possible. "I've had enough of you." He was coming closer, still backing away. I tripped on a chairs leg and fell on my bottom. Making my Father loom over me with an eerie shadow cast over me. Looking around on the ground I searched for the dagger with my hands. "You have nowhere to go, you're mine." Right before he started to reach for me my fingers touched cool, wet metal as I grabbed it and swung it at my Father. It slashed his outstretched hand, causing him to howl in agony, blood seeping through the new-found wound._

_Taking his pain as an advantage I tried to control myself but my fear took over logic. In a haze I shot up to my feet and advanced on the terrible man who was my Father. Running at him, knife raised, I knock him to the floor on his back. It was quite easy since he was drunk._

_Once he had fallen I rushed up to him and plunged the knife into his uninjured shoulder and yanked it back out, a trail of blood flowed out of the gash, just to drive the dagger back into a different spot. My Father's expression was mixed with fear and anger in his eyes, along with excruciating pain. _How could I be doing this? Am I really a monster as he said I was?_ I thought as I repeatedly drove the knife into the body I was on top of._

_Screaming I drew the dagger out of his chest._ "No! Once you're gone I'll be free!"_ As I was pulling the knife out of the carcass blood flew from the tip of the blade and sprayed my face._ "You can't control me anymore!"

* * *

"Ahhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I shot up from my laying position and grabbed the first thing I touched. Which turned out to be a candle holder. The candle long been burned out. Sweat had begun to form at my temples and drip down my cheeks; I had woken up in a cold sweat from the remains of the memory. That was probably the most vivid and longest memory I had ever had. Usually I would just get snip-it's of them, but this was a full out memory. What had changed to cause that to happen?

Holding the candle holder in front of me I examined my surroundings, I was in a room on a wooden table. A thick blanket had been covering me moments ago now lay abandoned on the floor. The room had bloody rags piled on a table, along with herbs and medicine books. There were chairs against the wall to my right, one by the side of my bed, and there was a person next to it. By the chair there was a very bulky man, when I looked at him hazel eyes met mine. His expression was guarded, but surprise was etched in his features as he stood. I noticed the man from before, it was Eret.

Eret reached out his arm as his posture softened. "Hey, you startled me there." He chuckled and started to walk to me. "Hiccup told me to bring you to him once you were awake, so now that you are-"

Before he could touch me I pushed myself away from him. "No! Don't touch me!" I yelled, pointing the candle holder at him.

He froze when he saw my frightened expression. "Now don't act like that, all we want to do is help." Eret started at me again, but I yelled at him and backed away more. I didn't realize that I had limited space left on my wooden bed, resulting in me falling off the risen furniture. Landing on my back I laid there and gasped for air, like a fish out of water.

Footsteps came around the bed, stopping in front of me. "You know, lass, you're really dense. Here let me help you up."

Before he could touch me I grabbed the bed and hoisted myself up, but stopped and fell back to the ground when pain shot through my left leg. With a gasp I looked at the source of my pain. Looking at my left leg my eyes stopped just below my kneecap, from there on was a metal contraption. There was no flesh and bone. Nothing that was identical to my right leg. There was nothing but wood, metal, and other attachments that could help me walk.

"My leg…what happened…" I asked Eret, my voice trailing off not believing that a section of my body was gone.

He knelt down next to me. "The fall you took broke your leg far from healing, so we had to-"

"You took off my leg! Then put a metal contraption on me without my permission!" Eret frowned and got up, grabbing my upper arm in the process.

"If we wouldn't have done it then you could've gotten an infection and died! Hiccup or anyone else wouldn't have let that happen."

Not being able to meet his gaze anymore I looked at my worn-out boots, no boot. "Yeah, well maybe I didn't want to live anymore, ever think of that?"

Eret's grip stiffened on my arm. "Well, no. I didn't think anyone wished themselves dead." Surprised that he would think that, and angry that I said that I looked up from my boot and glared at Eret.

"Well, then you're duller than the dullest blade."

He chuckled. "I thought that was the Twins?" When he saw my confused expression he waved me off and started for the front door. "Never mind that. Hiccup said that when you were awake to arrange a meeting in the Mead Hall."

With great difficulty and pain I made my way next to Eret's side. "I'll go." He grinned. "On one condition." He frowned.

"What would that be?"

"Tell me where Blackstar is, then I want you to leave her alone. I don't want you harming her more than you already have."

He nodded. "Fair enough." Pushing open the door we started to walk outside. "Blackstar should be right out-" Before he had the chance to finish his sentence he was tackled to the ground. On the ground he wrestled with a large red mass. His protests muffled by growls.

Knowing the red mass I fell to my knees. "Blackstar?" The dragon paused the wrestling game and turned toward me, her deep blue eyes softening as her scale colored turned yellow. Then she bounded at me into a long awaited embrace. "I missed you so much girl." She rumbled in response, tears threatened to fall but I held back.

Taking her head into both of my hands and putting my forehead against her nose, I smiled. "I'm so glad you didn't die. I wouldn't know what I'd do if you'd have." She growled in agreement. Scratching under her chin I whispered, "I love you, Blackstar." and got up.

Turning towards the door I started to walk out. "Shall we go then?" Hearing his running footsteps to catch up with me was all the answer I needed.

* * *

_Shout-out to my new followers/favoriters! _Luscil L. L, sparky4ever, fungame2, and I'mProbablySomeCrayon! _Hope you liked it! That goes to my other followers/favoriters too! If you're confused on the colors of Blackstars scales and how it shows her emotion I'll help you._

_Black: Normal_

_Blue: Sad_

_Red: Angry_

_Yellow: Happy_

_If I think of anymore I'll be sure to tell you! Anybody else have a busy June? I have to go to the Bellin Run in Green Bay this Saturday, then there's Drivers Ed Monday, and on the last week of June I'm heading up to Michigan Tech in Houghton! This is busy for me! Hope all of you are having an awesome summer so far now that all of you, or most of you, are out of school! I get out Wednesday! Remember to read and review! Helps me tons!_

_Byee!_


	6. Chapter Four

_Chapter Four_

Once Eret had gathered all of his friends up in the Mead Hall we sat at a long wooden table. From what I could remember of the strangers before I passed out there were seven of them. The two blonde twins were sitting on the other side of the table, punching each other and arguing. The self-centered, black haired man was looking at me, flexing his biceps. Cringing I quickly turned my gaze away from him to the husky man who had his nose in a book and was murmuring to himself while he jotted down notes. Eret was also sitting on the other side of the table, and when him and the muscle flexing buffoon locked eyes they glared at each other.

_What do they want with me? Why can't they just let me go and forget this ever happened?_ Sighing I looked down on my left side, where Blackstar was sitting; her posture tense and ready for a fight even in her condition. Her wing looked better than it was, meaning it was probably only dislocated and the only damage to her wing would it being sore for a little while. Her belly on the other hand looked like it was healing but slowly, I was happy anyway. Every little bit counts. But I shouldn't be talking, I'm in worse condition than her. If I had to run I wouldn't even make it a few paces before I fell on my face. Who knows how much blood I had lost from my leg? My hands tightened into fists as the memory flashed through my mind. Had that really been my life? Had my own _Father_ been the one who gave me these scars that are permanently on my body; never to go away? If so, what happened that threw him over the edge? And what happened to my mother? Was she still alive?

My thoughts were thrown off as the door to the Mead Hall swung open, and in walked Hiccup and his blonde friend that I still wasn't quite so fond of. The blonde girl made her way toward the table that all of the odd Vikings were sitting at. At the table the blonde stopped when she noticed I was watching her. With a glare she sat in the seat right in front of me, still never breaking her glare. Noticing the show down I sent her a glare of my own, not looking away or blinking. I was not about to show her that I was scared of her, of anything, even though that was only half true.

Our stare off was broken when Hiccup sat in the chiefs chair. Baffled that someone so young was the Chief of this village I couldn't help but ask the question that flew into my mind. "You're the Chief?"

Hiccup looked at me, first surprise for me to speak up but then he smiled and nodded. "Yes. I've been Chief of this tribe and village since I was twenty…so that would be four years ago."

"Why would you get appointed to be Chief at such a young age?" I asked, but after I finished the whole room seemed to grow tense. Feeling and noticing the bad aura that was emanating from everybody I immediately regretted what I said.

The blonde glared at me, "Enough questions about us. We're not the ones who doesn't know who they are or where they came from. But we intend to find out." Her blue eyes seemed to bore holes into my face the way she was staring at me. Noticing my unease Blackstar nudged my side, I patted her reassuringly on the nose and looked back to the blonde.

"Yes we'll get to the questions but first let me introduce you to everyone." Hiccup, the Chief, said as he pointed to the blonde. "That's Astrid Hofferson, also my second in command." _Astrid, huh?_

Pointing to the husky built blonde man who always had his nose in a book but he now was paying attention for once. "That there is Fishlegs Ingerman, the keeper of the Dragon Books and the one who adds the new dragon species into them." Hiccup then pointed to the black-haired man who was flirting with me a few moments ago. "That's Snotlout Jorgenson, the two twins are named Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston." The he pointed to himself. "And I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

After Hiccup had introduced Snotlout to me he had gotten up and walked over to me. "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance my fair lady." He said as he reached down and picked up my right hand and brought it to his mouth. "I hope sooner than later we can become friends and get to know each other. Then after that I hope we can become much, much more." When he finished my eyes started to get wide and my face started to get red with anger as his hand slowly brought my hand to his mouth to kiss it. But before he could I ripped it out his grasp and slapped him across the face, which emitted a loud sound throughout the now quiet Mead Hall.

A few seconds passed of total silence before the Twins started to laugh, and over their giggles I yelled. "Who in Thor's name do you think you are?!"

Snotlout seemed shocked before he shook his head and glared at me. "Damn women, why the hell did you do that for?"

"You just don't go up and kiss a total strangers hand! Do that again and you'll get something more than just a slap!"

His face switched to anger to a flirtatious smirk. "Oh really? Well I can't wait until that time comes."

My mouth dropped open and my face turned even more red but from anger or embarrassment I couldn't tell. "Why you little-"

"As much as I would love to see how this pans out I can't have that happen. One, that wouldn't be Chiefly and two, Snotlout is going to get hurt." Hiccup interrupted, glaring at Snotlout but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. Hanging his head in embarrassment from getting rejected he went back to his seat next to the Twins and Eret. When he sat down Tuffnut started to make fun of the red hand sized print on the right side of his face, while Eret and everyone else tried to hold back their laughter, all except for me. I was fuming.

Hiccup cleared his throat and clapped his hands. "Well, now that that is done lets get to why we're all here." He turned toward me and all of a sudden I felt really exposed. "Who are you?"

I looked down, my hands were fingering the hem of my short sleeved shirt as I got more and more nervous. "I-I don't know…" I replied, hating the crack in my voice. Astrid crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me.

"How do we know that you aren't lying to us?"

I shook my head. "I don't know how to make you trust me." I said as I looked up to her. "But I swear, I am telling the truth."

She shook her head, clearly not believing me. "How do we know that you aren't one of Dagur's henchmen? Or one of Drago's pawns?" At the name 'Drago', Eret visibly stiffened. The whole room seemed to stiffen. _This guy must've been pretty bad._

Getting angry I slammed both my hands on the table, making everyone jump except for Astrid. "I don't know who those guys are! And I don't know what you're talking about! I don't remember _anything_ about the life I used to have! I've been on my own for about eight years! With _no_ family and _no_ friends! That is until I met Blackstar!" I yelled and pointed to my loyal dragon. After a moment of silence I let my hand go limp at my side. "If you can't believe me then just let Blackstar and I go. We won't cause you any more problems that way."

"We can't let that happen." My head shot over to look at Hiccup. He had his hands folded in front of his mouth and chin, looking like he was in deep thought from my statement.

"Why not?" I questioned. "You have no use of me being here, why can't you just let Blackstar and I leave and we'll be out of your hair?"

He shook his head. "If you go out into the forest, or wherever you came from, now you could die, you _and_ your dragon. You're not healthy or stable enough to be on your own-"

"But I won't be alone, I'll have Blackstar." I countered, standing up as I pointed to my loyal dragon by my left side.

Hiccup stood and shook his head again. "And what if your dragon dies? Who will be able to look after you then?"

I lowered my head so my bangs were shadowing my eyes. "She won't die. I would never allow-"

"What if she bumps into a dragon trap? The Dragon Trappers will come and take her away from you, what would you do then?"

Tears started to prickle at the corner of my eyes. "I'd go and rescue-"

"In your state? You'd barely make it a couple feet, let alone going all the way to rescue your dragon." A lone tear slid down my left cheek, across my scar, until it slid off my chin and hit the table. My hands clenched at my sides, knowing what he was saying was true, all of it. Blackstar was too weak to protect me, and I was too weak to protect her. Another tear slid down my face and I gritted my teeth. I hated being so _weak_, so _vulnerable_. I wish my memories would come back to me, I wish I could remember my Mother. What was she like? All that I know about her is that portrait I saw of her in my dream, but even now that image in my head was becoming blurry. And what about my Father? What had happened that sent him over the edge?

My Father… my hand traveled up to the scar on my cheek and my jaw tightened more. Not being able to stand anymore I sat down.

When everyone saw me sit down there was an inaudible sigh of relief and Hiccup sat back down also. "…Now, will you stay until you and your dragon get better?"

I nodded my head. "But only until we get better, then we're leaving."

Hiccup seemed disappointed at hearing my answer but nodded in the least. "Great, now can we all get back to the subject at hand?" There were silent nods and a quiet "yes" throughout the room. When it was silent again Hiccup started to question me.

"Do you remember anything about your village?"

I shook my head.

"Do you remember anything about your parents?" At the question my whole entire body stiffened with fear. Everyone seemed to notice, but I stayed quiet. _Should I tell them? What would happen if I do? If I tell them they could know something about my Mother, and if she is still alive they'd know where to find her._

Fighting with my inner thoughts I finally came to a conclusion. "Yes…I remember something about my Father." I whispered, and I could hear the slightest hint of fear in my voice and hated myself even more because of it. The room stayed quiet so I could continue. When I had composed myself and gathered the memory inside my head I lifted my head up so I could look straight ahead of me. So they could tell if what I was saying a lie or not, but I didn't look at anyone. I think I didn't have the courage to. As I told them about my memory the tension in the room seemed to grow. Everyone's expression turned from boredom before my story to horrified afterwards.

"…and then I woke up." Taking a chance I looked at everyone. It was all the same, horrified. Clenching my jaw I looked away, I didn't want to be pitied. Not noticing it before I could feel my whole body shaking, and realizing my discomfort Blackstar walked up to me and put her head on my lap. In a trance I slowly petted her head, which calmed me and I stopped shaking.

"So your name is Kira Overland…" Hiccup said awkwardly, not knowing how to react to the new information I just dished out.

I gave a light chuckle and small smile that didn't really reach my eyes. "I guess it is…"

"That's why your full of scars! But I wouldn't be complainin' though because you're rocking them." Tuffnut complemented, but the others just stared at him in disbelief, shocked that he would even say that. Astrid was about to yell at him for saying such a thing when the silence was broken buy a hearty laugh, but the kind of laugh that sent chills down your spine. Everyone's shocked faces turned to me. I was doubled over in a fit of laughter, clutching my stomach. When I sat up straight again my eyes were lit up with joy and a smile was spread across my face and tears were at the corners of her eyes from laughing so hard.

With one more laugh I pointed at Tuffnut. "I guess you're right, huh? Maybe I should go find my Father and thank him for cutting me up? I'm sure he'll appreciate it!" Before Tuffnut could respond Astrid slapped a hand over his mouth and turned toward Hiccup.

"Hiccup, it's getting late, don't you think everyone should go home and get some rest? We can continue this in the morning."

Hiccup nodded and started to get up. "You're right, we'll continue this in the morning. Everyone go home and get some rest, you'll be called to when the meeting starts." Everyone started to get up and walk out of the Mead Hall. But before I could walk out unseen a and grabbed my left shoulder and turned me around.

"Oh no you don't, you're not sneaking out in your condition." Eret scolded.

I pushed his arm off my shoulder. "What's it to you? Why do you care if I die or not?" Eret stayed silent, not really knowing how to answer that. Turning I started to walk away. "That's what I thought."

"Kira! Wait!" Called out another voice. Growling I turned around, _why couldn't they just leave me be?_ Hiccup walked up to me and stood next to Eret.

"Don't think you're getting away so easily, you promised you'd stay."

I scowled, remembering my promise. "Oh, yeah…that…" Hiccup grinned from catching me red-handed.

"You don't have a place to stay until you heal and I don't have anymore room in my house since my Mother took the guest…"

I smiled and turned on my heel. "Oh! Well that just sucks! I can find my own place to stay. I'll probably stay with Black-"

"I have an extra room that's not going to be used anytime soon." Said a voice that stopped in my tracks.

_Eret_. "What makes you think I'll stay with you?"

Hiccup frowned, thinking about it then nodded. "I think that's our best bet. Astrid doesn't seem to like you so there's no way in Thor that that'll ever happen. Fishlegs doesn't have room in his house. And I don't trust Snotlout or the Twins giving you a room, so Eret's our best bet."

I gawked at Hiccup. "And what makes you think I'll listen to you?"

Hiccup smiled and counted the reasons on his fingers. "One, I'm the Chief here, and two, you made a promise, and with that promise are things you have to follow."

Eret crossed his arms over his chest and smiled down on me. "Sorry Kira, it looks like he has your hands tied."

My hands clenched at my sides as I fumed with anger. "Fine!" I yelled before I stormed off in a random direction.

"You're going the wrong way, lass!" Eret yelled, humor evident in his voice. I screamed in anger and stopped, waiting for Eret to catch up and show me the way. Behind me I could hear Eret say his goodbye to Hiccup and make his way toward me. When he passed by he chuckled and motioned for me to follow. Burning a whole in the back of his head I started to follow but when I stepped with my left leg pain surged through it and I hissed in pain, falling to the ground.

Hearing my sound of distress Eret turned around and ran back to where I was on the ground. "Are you okay?" He asked as he kneeled next to me.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." I said as I tried to get up but was unsuccessful.

Eret scowled at my obvious lie. "No you aren't." Before I could say otherwise Eret had grabbed me around the waist and set me on my feet, but when I was on my feet I tripped and fell against Eret. When I looked up at him to yell at him I realized just how close we were. Our faces were so close I could feel his breath on my cheeks, his hazel eyes boring into my blue-green ones, causing my breath to hitch in my throat. Both of us blushing profoundly I pushed him away, balancing on my own two feet again.

"I said I was fine!" I yelled, my face burning. Eret smiled slightly at me as he nodded and started to walk in the direction of his house again. As I followed Eret Blackstar helped me walk, making sure she was going slow enough and giving me enough support to help with my new-found disability. I sighed, I could already tell that this was going to be a long couple of days.

* * *

_I'm so sorry I never updated on Sunday! FanFiction wouldn't let me post a new chapter even though it was in Doc Manager. So here's the update, finally. This is probably my favorite chapter, because of the event with Snoutlout and Kira. :) So, wow, 1,075 views! Holy crap, I didn't think I'd ever get that much! Thank you so much to my new followers/favoriters Sousuke Tenki, 19baby94, Sparky888, VulcanTrekkie, kiera666, ghoulvox, darkness surrounds me, HeartluvAnimeGirl,and Takanori Hideto Matsumoto. I hope you all liked the update! This is the last chapter I'm putting on FanFiction because I need to write the next chapter before I upload. Plus, I need to think about where this is going to go from here on, so the story will be on hold for a while._

_Just saw "Inside Out" Saturday, and let me tell you, it was freaking adorable, hilarious, and sad. I cried, along with my friend Mary. It was a great PIXAR movie. I strongly recommend it, even for teenagers and adults. How is everyone's summer going so far? Hope y'all had fun with your Father's or Step-Father's on Father's Day!_

_Until the next update,_

_~Kat_


End file.
